degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/Best Generation 4 Pokemon (Round 9)
THIS ROUND IS A SPECIAL ROUND SO PLEASE READ THE RULES So it’s time for Best Generation 4 Pokémon! It's another confirm free round! This confirm free round you will only be voting out one pokemon, but that pokemon will be immediately leaving the competition. And this time I'm not giving out free deconfirms. Although, you do still have that free deconfirm I gave you round one so, feel free to use that if you wish. EXCEPTIONS: All Pokemon that you chose to immune last round keep their immunity of course. None of them are allowed to be eliminated during this round. Aren't y'all glad I did that? Also, all the pokemon that were protected round 1 and now need 2 confirms to be eliminated? Still need 2 confirms. Even though it is a confirm free round, those pokemon still need 2 confirms. If you want to still vote for them, be my guest. ALSO FOR THIS ROUND: Please list your ideal final five based on the pokemon still currently in the game. The purpose of this is because I'm creating a Final Fives Clause of the game. Only one part of this clause will apply to this round and that part is any pokemon that is a part of someone's ideal final five will still need a confirm to be eliminated this round. The other part of the Final Fives Clause will go into effect starting Round 10 and I will not be revealing what that part does until Round 10 starts. Once again, I will be voting in this game, but I will not be confirming anything. Rounds will only last about a day! Now onto the Pokémon! Remember to have fun! '---Remaining---' 1. Turtwig 2. Chimchar 3. Monferno 4. Infernape 5. Piplup'''-NEEDS 2 CONFIRMS''' 6. Prinplup 7. Empoleon'''-NEEDS 2 CONFIRMS''' 8. Staravia'''-NEEDS 2 CONFIRMS''' 9. Bidoof 10. Kricketune'''-IMMUNE FOR ROUND 9''' 11. Shinx'''-NEEDS 2 CONFIRMS''' 12. Luxio 13. Luxray'''-NEEDS 2 CONFIRMS''' 14. Roserade 15. Vespiquen 16. Pachirisu'''-NEEDS 2 CONFIRMS''' 17. Buizel 18. Cherubi'''-IMMUNE FOR ROUND 9''' 19. Cherrim 20. Ambipom'''-IMMUNE FOR ROUND 9''' 21. Drifloon 22. Drifblim 23. Buneary 24. Lopunny'''-IMMUNE FOR ROUND 9''' 25. Mismagius'''-NEEDS 2 CONFIRMS''' 26. Bonsly 27. Happiny 28. Chatot 29. Spiritomb 30. Munchlax'''-NEEDS 2 CONFIRMS''' 31. Riolu 32. Lucario 33. Lumineon 34. Mantyke'''-IMMUNE FOR ROUND 9''' 35. Snover 36. Weavile 37. Tangrowth'''-IMMUNE FOR ROUND 9''' 38. Togekiss 39. Leafeon'''-NEEDS 2 CONFIRMS''' 40. Glaceon 41. Froslass'''-NEEDS 2 CONFIRMS''' 42. Rotom'''-IMMUNE FOR ROUND 9''' 43. Uxie 44. Mesprit 45. Azelf 46. Dialga 47. Giratina 48. Cresselia 49. Phione 50. Manaphy 51. Shaymin '---ELIMINATED---' 107. Heatran 106. Lickilicky 105. Purugly 104. Dusknoir 103. Yanmega 102. Carnivine 101. Magmortar 100. Toxicroak 99. Torterra 98. Rhyperior 97. Bastiodon 96. Burmy 95. Drapion 94. Porygon-Z 93. Skuntank 92. Hippowdon 91. Bronzong 90. Magnezone 89. Gliscor 88. Croagunk 87. Wormadam 86. Rampardos 85. Darkrai 84. Bronzor 83. Skorupi 82. Grotle 81. Stunky 80. Gabite 79. Starly 78. Shieldon 77. Staraptor 76. Garchomp 75. Abomasnow 74. Gallade 73. Floatzel 72. Hippopotas 71. Mamoswine 70. Regigigas 69. Chingling 68. Mothim 67. Palkia 66. Budew 65. Shellos 64. Cranidos 63. Gastrodon 62. Electivire 61. Gible 60. Bibarel 59. Probopass 58. Finneon 57. Kricketot 56. Glameow 55. Combee 54. Arceus 53. Mime Jr. 52. Honchkrow Category:Blog posts